Linked Pinkies
by britttanaislife
Summary: Our first story, Brittany going out with Artie and Santana confessing her feelings. Short 1 chapter story.  I'm not good at these but I hope you like the story


Linked Pinkies

Santana and Brittany were best friends ever since they met in kindergarten. It was always the two of them pinkies linked and laughing together, they were always there for each other no matter what. But in junior year something changed, Brittany got a boyfriend, Artie. Santana kept telling herself that she didn't care but deep down she really did, she loved her so much more than Artie did. She no longer had her best friend always at her side and slowly she could feel Brittany drifting away, she couldn't let it happened. Santana finally accepted that she was in love with Britt but it was too late, she now had a boyfriend! A few months into Brittany and Artie's relationship Brittany started to realise that when she was with Artie he didn't make her laugh or feel like she was the only girl in the world, there was just no spark between them, no fireworks when they kissed but she just kept telling herself that she was imagining things. The way Brittany felt with Artie was different to the way she felt with Santana she made her feel happy and loved. Sometimes she imagined that Santana was her Girlfriend and it always put a smile on her face.

Santana walked to her locker unlocked the lock and put stuff into her bag to go to cheerio's practice. She looked over all the photos and the picture that Britt gave her of lord tubington that says: _Lord__Tubington__thinks__you__'__re__perfect__and__so__do__I._ A smile spread across her face when she remembered that Britt would be with her. The one time San got Britt all to herself was at Cheerio's practice. If Artie tried to come and watch Sue Sylvester would kick him out, that if is he could even get into the gym on his wheels. She saw Brittany walking down the halls towards her locker which was conveniently right beside Santana's.

"Hey Britt Britt" Said Santana cheerfully

"Hey San" Britt said just as cheerfully. Santana quickly locked her locker and they both walked to the Gymnasium.

"So where were you in Geography today?"

"Oh Artie got stuck in a portaloo, the footballers locked him in there again and I had to take him to the nurse" Brittany said solemnly. _Why__has__she__got__such__a__kind__heart,__she__is__so__sweet__and__nice_Santana thought to herself.

"Hey uh Britt could i ask you something?"

"Yer of course whatever you want to ask" Britt said happily not noticing the nervous waver in Santana's voice. With a stutter Santana asked

"Uh D-do you, do you love Artie?"

"Um I don't know if I love him yet but I think i am falling in love with him" Brittany lied. Santana's heart dropped and she felt sick, they had finally arrived at the gym and started there cheerleading without speaking to each other. _Shit! __I __have __made __things __so __awkward __why __did __I __ask __such __a __stupid __question!_ Santana knew she had made thing awkward between them but she had to know if Brittany was in love with him, which she wasn't yet so she could still tell Brittany how she felt before it was to late she could still save their relationship.

Cheerio's Practice finished and Britt was sitting in the stands looking timid. Santana walked up to her

"What's wrong?" Santana asked

"Um I don't have a ride home Artie was meant to get his mum to drive us home but he left me a note saying his mum came early and he had to go" Britt said quietly

"Great boyfriend" Santana mumbled, she would never just leave her.

"Britt, I can take you home why didn't you just tell me? Come on lets go" Santana said while walking out of the gym with her school bag. Brittany followed; they both got into the car. It was a silent car ride to Britt's with only the radio going in the background.

"See you tomorrow"

Santana drove home knowing that tomorrow she was going to confess her feelings to Brittany she needed to she couldn't go another day without telling her she loved her.

The next day Santana was sitting in Glee Club watching Brittany and Artie laughing together and whispering. She tuned out of another one of Me Shue's pep talks and decided to watch someone else to get her mind of Brittany. Kurt and Blaine seem to have it so easy, they couldn't care less if they got bullied they had each other, they loved each other and Santana loved Brittany but they didn't have each other no not yet. Brittany had Artie and Santana had no one, _the __only __job __you__'__ll __ever __have __is __working __on __a __pole_ Rachel's words echoed through her mind. Brittany was there for her after she ran out holding back the tears when the glee club turned on her, where was she now?

The bell rang and everyone got up and left, After three minutes of thinking all the things that could go wrong with confessing to Britt she loved her Santana finally got up to go to her locker. Britt was standing looking into her locker staring at the 5 pictures of her and Artie, then all of the other photos of her and Santana. Britt was confused why Santana asked if she loved Artie, if Santana wanted to be her girlfriend then who would she choose? Artie the sweet caring boy or the mean protective Santana? Artie was a nice kid and she couldn't hurt him and if she was with Santana then they would definitely get bullied a lot. Her thoughts were interrupted by a nervous and scared looking Santana.

"Hey Britt I want to _talk_ to you about something, about _us_" Santana whispered the last word

"Look I really want to be with you and I can't stand seeing you with Artie, I mean he left you alone at the gym yesterday anyway, I wanted to tell you that I love you and I want to be with you" the brunet spoke while casting nervous glances into the corridor making sure no one was listening in on their conversation

"I love you Santana of course I do but I'm with Artie" The taller girl said stumbling on her boyfriend name.

"But wouldn't you rather be with me than him?" Santana was holding back tears

"Yer but I couldn't just leave him I couldn't hurt him like that" Britt knew she would rather be with Santana but she couldn't hurt Artie it was too hard to break someone's heart. That's when Britt realised that she was breaking Santana's heart.

"Can I uh I um" The Blonde couldn't find words.

"whoever though being fluid meant you could be so stuck" Santana said with tears streaming down her face _how __could __she __do __this __to __me __I __thought __she __loved __me._Santana ran away, her hand covering her face to hide her tears.

Brittany didn't know what to do she didn't even love Artie, why couldn't she just find the right words _I __should __of __told __her __I __loved __her __back, __I__'__m __so __stupid __I __need __to __go __and __find __her __and __tell __her._ Britt looked everywhere outside inside and she didn't stop looking until the bell rang. That's when it hit her, _the __choir __room!_

Santana went to the choir room and sat up the back glee would start after school she would just wait there and skip her next two periods, Double Geography with Brittany. Santana couldn't face her after that. Time went by very slowly until finally the end of school bell rang. Rachel was the first into the choir room; she glanced suspiciously at Santana but just sat down Brittany was next there she was red in the face and breathing heavily.

"I've been looking everywhere for you" Brittany said between breaths

"Why?" that's all Santana could say to her

Everyone else seamed to come into the choir room so Britt fell silent

Rachel was looking at the both of them suspiciously

Mr Shue came in with his folders wearing a grey vest.

"Okay everyone, we are doing duets again. Get excited because were letting fate choose our partners" Mr Shue said excitedly. He put everyone's names into a hat a called out Santana first. She stood up shocked, walked over to the hat and pulled out a name.

"B-brittany"

"Okay guys Santana and Brittany will sing first then the rest of you can choose out of the hat"

Brittany whispered something to the Guitarists and started singing

_Just one more moment that's all that's needed _

_Like wounded soldiers in need of healing_

Santana whispered something to the guitarist

_Time to be honest this time I'm pleading_

Suddenly the guitar riff changed

And now it was Santana singing

_I walk a lonely road the only one that I have ever known_

_Don't know where it goes but it's only me and I walk alone _

The music changed, back to Brittany singing a different song now, all the other members were swapping confused looks.

_Slow down the world isn't watching us break down_

_It's safe to say we are alone now were alone now _

Again the music changed but Mr Shue stopped before Santana could start singing.

The choir room broke into whispers

"Whoa guys what was that? You two are best friends" Mr Shue was confused and unsure what was going to happen next.

"Artie look I'm sorry for what is going to happen I need to do this okay" Brittany told Artie, he just nodded.

"I said I loved her and she didn't say it back, there I said I love Brittany S Peirce" Santana said confidently. Everyone fell silent.

"I do love you I do" Brittany Said as Santana was about to walk away when Brittany grabbed her arm and spun her around, before Santana could protest Britt kissed her. Santana felt warm inside like a hole in her heart had been filled. Britt broke out of the kiss with reluctance. A huge weight had been lifted of Santana now that the whole glee club knew that she was Lebanese and she loved Brittany.

"Sorry Artie" Santana and Brittany said in unison Artie confused just stared at them him mouth gapping open.

They walked out of the choir room with pinkies linked just like old times but now Brittany was officially her girlfriend and Artie was out of the way. Brittany was Santana's and Santana was Brittany's, everything is right in the world. They had only both felt this happy once and the same thought came to there minds, when they both met each other 12 years ago.


End file.
